I Don't Wanna Be in Love
by ANBUShizuka
Summary: Sasuke is leaving to find Orochimaru and get stronger. But Sakura tries to stop him by reminding him of all the times they had shared. But will it be enough to stop him? Or will hatred rule over love? SasuSaku ONE-SHOT


Me: So, I was talking with my buds...-coughcough-Nicole and Amy-coughcough- and I'm making a series of _songfic_ oneshots and a series of normal oneshots. Basically, you'll get a songfic version for a couple and a normal, no song version. I was bored and thinking of all the songs that fit the couples. So, here's Sasuke and Sakura's song.

--

"Why can't you stay here and get stronger?! Sasuke, please! Don't go; don't leave me. It...it won't be same with you gone. My heart is gonna break!" Sakura sobbed. She clenched her fists in the fabric of her sleeves. she was holding herself, trying to keep from collapsing. Her tears flowed freely and hit the ground silently.

"I just can't. This village has nothing left to offer me, Sakura. I can't get stronger here. The only way is to go find Orochimaru and get him to train me," replied the calm boy. His raven colored hair fluttered in the mingling breeze. '_She's crying...she wasn't supposed to cry! She wasn't even supposed to be here! Sakura, why are you doing this?!'_

The pinkette shook with her sobs. Her eyes were dilated with a mixture of hatred, love and fear. She choked, "Then...let me g-go with you. Please, Sasuke, I don't want to be away from you...I love you too much! Do you remember when we were first assigned as Team Seven and we almost kissed?"

"No."

Sakura looked taken aback but pressed on, "Well, do you at least remeber what you said to me after you returned? What about all the good times we had together as a team? I mean, we didn't exactly get along very well to begin with but we started going on more missions...and the time we got to spend, just talking and laying around...that's what I remember most...please, Sasuke, tell me you remember that. Please!"

"I...remember. And I," he turned to look her in the eyes. His obsidian globes held her jade ones until he finished, "still think you're annoying." He was smiling as he said it, an almost teasing look in his eyes. Then, he turned to face the gates and started to walk away.

"Sasuke, if you really leave, I'll...I'll scream! Please, I don't want you to go. I love you so much, I think I'd die with you gone...please, Sasuke..." Sakura cried, her body trembling along with her voice.

A quick movement and the Uchiha teen was gone. Instead, he stood behind Sakura, his had lightly brushing her neck as he said, "Sakura...thank you for everything." He heard the sharp intake of breath from the girl as he got her pressure point. She immediately fell into a state of unconsiousness. He caught her as she crumpled to the ground. Sasuke then took the girl into his arms and carried her over to the bench. Laying her down, he leaned over and kissed her lips softly. His final words, that she would never hear were this: "I don't want to leave you. But love...is a hindrance I can't afford right now. Good bye...Sakura-chan..."

--

_She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
than he gave she's looking for_

she calls him up up  
He's trippin on the phone now  
He doesn't want her out there  
And alone now  
He knows she's movin it  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's losing it  
She don't care

Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Break it up now  
You've got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

He was always giving her attention  
Looking hard to find the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated  
By most suckers hated  
That girl was fine  
But she didn't appreciate him

She calls him up  
She's tripping on the phone now  
He had to get up  
And he ain't comin home now  
He's tryin' to forget her  
That's how we come with her  
When he first met her  
When they first got together

Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
back it up now  
You got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

to the beat  
to the beat  
to the beat

You got nothing to lose  
Don't be afraid to get down

We break up  
It's something that we do now  
Everyone has got to do it sometime  
It's okay, let it go  
Get out there and find someone

It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here  
Get off the wire  
You knew everything was good here  
Stop what you're doin'  
You don't wanna ruin  
The chance that you've got to  
find a new one

Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
feel the beat now  
If you got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
You got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

Nooo...Noooo

Now you know what to do, so come on feelin' good

--

Me: So, here is my pre-timeskip Sasuke/Sakura oneshot. I hope you liked it. Please review! It's very much appreciated. (I have no idea if that's proper English or grammar or whatever but I'm tired and I don't really care.) :3


End file.
